<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclectic Extras and Erotica: Rock the Boat by TheGreys (alienjpeg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849403">Eclectic Extras and Erotica: Rock the Boat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjpeg/pseuds/TheGreys'>TheGreys (alienjpeg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclectic Extras and Erotica [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Looming Gaia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Drugs, Erotica, F/M, Friendship/Love, Human/Mermaid relationship, Magic, Mermaids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienjpeg/pseuds/TheGreys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alaine/Glenvar] One late summer evening, Glenvar catches a fish and eats it (out) raw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclectic Extras and Erotica [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclectic Extras and Erotica: Rock the Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alaine/Glenvar. This story takes place shortly after “Unbreakable”.</p><p>This is a segment I’ve always wanted to write, but I couldn’t find anywhere to cram it into the main series. Alaine/Glenvar is one of my favorite ships but they just don’t get enough opportunities to hang out in the main plot!</p><p>Potential trigger warning for dubious consent: There are drugs and alcohol involved, things get sort of rough and there’s some pretend non-con play, but that’s just how their relationship is. I promise everything that happens in this story is 100% consensual, but if you’re sensitive to this kind of thing then maybe give this one a skip.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ROCK THE BOAT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            <em>LATE SUMMER, 6007</em></p><p> </p><p>            Alaine and Glenvar headed to Drifter’s Lake together, carrying a canoe above their heads and supplies on their backs. Late summer evenings were their favorite time to go fishing. The weather was clear, the temperature was perfect, the fish were active, and best of all, the rest of the village was too busy winding down for the night to pester them.</p><p> </p><p>            Their fishing trips were never really about the fish. In reality, they were an excuse to spend some time together, to get away and indulge in more drugs and alcohol than their captain allowed. They climbed into the canoe and shoved off to the center of the lake. Bugs danced upon its gleaming surface, breached every so often by a fish leaping to catch them.</p><p> </p><p>            The mercenaries weren’t concerned about the bugs. They smeared themselves with citrus oils beforehand, and they knew once the alcohol got flowing, they’d be too inebriated to notice the bites anyway. Alaine and Glenvar baited their hooks and cast their poles. The fishing part was complete. Now it was time to kick back and really enjoy themselves.</p><p> </p><p>            Glenvar pulled several bottles of Folkvaran beer out of his bag, while Alaine retrieved a long glass pipe from her own. The mermaid packed plant material into one end and lit it with a match. She sucked smoke from the opposite end as Glenvar opened a bottle with his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>            Alaine held the smoke for a moment, shooting him an annoyed kind of look. The smoke escaped in a coughing fit, and she wheezed, “What did I tell you about opening those with your teeth? You’ve chipped enough of them as it is; you’re starting to look like an old bum!”</p><p> </p><p>            After he knocked back a swig, Glenvar replied, “How else ya want me to open ‘em, <em>stira</em>? Bust ‘em on a rock like a gorilla?”</p><p>“Use your belt like a normal person, you dope,” she told him, swiping a bottle and demonstrating with his belt buckle. “Didn’t I get you a bottle opener a while back? Whatever happened to it?”</p><p>Glenvar grinned, exposing all his broken teeth when he told her, “Heh, I don’t remember. I must’ve got drunk and left it somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>            As time passed, the bottles emptied, and the two failed to notice the nibbles on each of their lines. Fish had made off with their bait an hour ago. Now they had nothing but two barren fishing poles and one bottle of alcohol between them.</p><p> </p><p>            Their hands bumped together as they both reached for the bottle. Alaine and Glenvar locked eyes, blue to blue. “Ladies first,” said Alaine, snatching it as quick as a leaping fish snatched a mosquito.</p><p>“I don’t see no ladies ‘round here! Give it!” exclaimed Glenvar. He reached for the bottle, but Alaine snatched it away and ripped the cork out with her teeth.</p><p>“You’ll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands,” she dared, already pouring it in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>            Glenvar blurted, “Ya think I won’t?” and tackled her to the bottom of the boat. The canoe rocked, nearly tipping over as the two scrambled in a flurry of flailing limbs and laughter. Glenvar caught Alaine by the wrist. She was more willing to lose the alcohol than to let him win, so she flicked her fingers and tossed it overboard.</p><p> </p><p>            “Ah, you <em>bitch</em>!” the man roared playfully, then grabbed her by the hair and locked lips with her. He forced his tongue between her teeth, sucking the alcohol right out of her mouth. Alaine let out muffled squeals. In all her laughter, the alcohol dribbled from nose and into his beard.</p><p> </p><p>            She shoved the man off of her and delivered a swift, loud slap across his cheek. The impact cracked the air, nearly knocking him out of the boat. Glenvar froze for a brief moment, eyes rounding wide. His pale cheeks flushed pink when he turned back to her, wearing a widening grin.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hit me again. I dare ya,” he said. Alaine gladly obliged, slapping him twice more—once across each cheek. His straw hat flew off upon on the second impact. Glenvar shivered with twisted pleasure and sighed, “Yer too good to me, Allie…”</p><p> </p><p>            He turned around, bending over the seat to pick up his hat. Alaine saw the crack of his behind peek over his waistband and couldn’t help herself. She raised her hand and slapped his rear with all her might, sending him toppling forward on his face.</p><p> </p><p>            Glenvar scrambled upright, looking back at her with a devious grin. “Ooh, <em>now</em> we’re talkin’!” he laughed. He threw his hat at her face, blinding her just long enough to get the upper hand. He tackled her again and tossed her over his knee. Alaine shrieked and flailed, but her attempts to escape were certainly half-hearted, for they both knew she could destroy him with ease if she felt so inclined.</p><p> </p><p>            “Uh oh, we got a feisty one! We’ll have to club it!” Glenvar grunted. He wrapped his arm around her neck, fist facing the sky, as he pulled her skirt up with his other hand. Much like him, Alaine wasn’t a fan of underwear, only because it got in the way of her tail when she transformed. He slapped her bare bottom repeatedly as she wriggled and cried out, half-laughing and half-shouting.</p><p> </p><p>            Each smack cracked over the serene lake.  After a while, he ceased his attack and asked, “Learned yer lesson yet?”</p><p>He’d certainly left his mark on Alaine’s bottom, each side pink and raw. Still she looked back at him, blue lips curved into a coy smile, and said, “What lesson? I didn’t feel anything.”</p><p>“No? How ‘bout this?” he asked, then he spit on her rear and streaked his fingers through his saliva, dragging them down to her vulva. He rubbed her there, up and down in a decidedly rough manner, and she sank her teeth into her bottom lip to hide her smile.</p><p> </p><p>            She was silent for a bit too long, but the look on her face said enough. Glenvar laughed, “Oh, ya <em>like</em> that, do ya?”</p><p>“I dunno. Do you like this?” she asked, and then she rammed her elbow into his crotch. The breath left Glenvar’s lungs in one big wheeze. He gnashed his teeth and quivered in pain, yet the big, mischievous grin never left his face for a second.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yer in trouble now, ya little twat!” he growled, then she shrieked with surprise as he rammed two fingers inside her. He pumped them in and out in a fast, relentless assault. Alaine groaned and writhed over his lap. The hand that once trapped her in a headlock was now tangled in her shimmery blue hair, and as much pain as she was in from head to rear, she found herself relishing in it.</p><p> </p><p>            “O-o-o-ow!” she cried, feigning helplessness, granting him just a moment of glory before stripping it away. She clenched her muscles with all her might, nearly breaking his fingers inside her, and then hooked a leg over his shoulder. The canoe rocked precariously, water slopping over the side. Alaine pulled Glenvar to the floor of the boat. She seized his hair in her fist and straddled his neck, crushing his face between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>            “Don’t you have any manners?” she snapped. “That shit hurts! You gotta slick a lady up right before you do that!”</p><p>“Still don’t…see no…ladies…” Glenvar croaked. He grunted as she squeezed his face tighter. She was crushing his neck, cutting off his air supply, and he had no choice but to succumb to her. He slapped her rear twice, the same way he slapped the ground during combat training to tap out.</p><p> </p><p>            Finally, she loosened her hold. Glenvar gasped for air, taking a moment to catch his breath. She stared down at him with a smile no less mischievous than his own. After a moment, his expression dropped to something more sincere. He asked, “Did I really hurt ya, Allie?”</p><p> </p><p>            The mermaid hesitated, then shrugged and answered, “Only a little.”</p><p>“Aww. I’m sorry,” he apologized, reaching up to rub her hips. “I was just playin’. I didn’t mean nothin’ by it!”</p><p>“I know. Me too,” she said. She kissed her fingertip and tapped his nose with it.</p><p> </p><p>            The man’s blue eyes seemed to light up, and so did his cheeks with a hot, pink blush. He leaned forward, rubbing her vulva with his nose when he asked, “Can I make it up to ya?”</p><p>“I don’t know, <em>can</em> you?” replied Alaine. That was all the motivation Glenvar needed, and she yelped as he shot upright, flipping her onto her back.</p><p> </p><p>            She toppled over one of the seats, bare feet reaching for the sky. She hooked her legs around Glenvar’s shoulders as he buried his face between her thighs once more, slavering greedily at anything and everything that lie between them. Alaine broke into a fit of wild giggles. The canoe tipped back and forth, water lapping in once again.</p><p> </p><p>            Alaine tangled her fingers in his long, yellow hair, trying to force his head closer. But he was already as close as could be, tongue probing deep and swirling in chaotic patterns. There was no rhythm or grace to his performance, yet she applauded him anyway with her gasping laughter. His long beard tickled her thighs, moustache brushing over the soft flesh of her vulva.</p><p> </p><p>            Like all mermaids, Alaine was hairless from brow to toe. Glenvar’s tongue slid over her smooth, slippery skin with ease, leaving her glistening in his wake. His fingers kept slipping, struggling to get a hold as he raised his fingers and spread her folds apart, exposing the sensitive pink bud he was looking for. He clamped his lips over it and attacked it with his tongue, as rough and relentless as ever, and Alaine let out a squeal that scared roosting birds from the trees.</p><p> </p><p>            The boat bobbed up and down, rocked side to side. Alaine let out a string of whimpering expletives, each breath deep and labored. Before long, she tossed her head back and arched her spine like a bridge. She may have finished, but Glenvar was far from finished with her. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his short, fat phallus. It was just as pink as his blushing cheeks, and it slipped inside her with ease. He laid over top of her, pinning her knees behind her arms so that they were parallel with her head.</p><p> </p><p>            Such a position came naturally for an athlete like Alaine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight as he thrusted hard and fast, rocking the boat further, and further, and further, until—</p><p> </p><p>            “Woah!”</p><p>“Eek!”</p><p> </p><p>            The boat flipped over. Its two passengers hit the water with a mighty splash, holding eachother for dear life. The moment Alaine’s hair was submerged, a white light consumed her body and she transformed in a flash. Her skin turned from bronze to leaf-green, legs fusing into a single, scaly fish-tail.</p><p> </p><p>            Glenvar opened his eyes. He found himself clinging tightly to Alaine, and she, to him. He felt an unexpected pressure around his arousal, and when he looked down, he saw that it was still buried inside her, passing through a slit where her legs would have parted. She and he shared an odd look at one another, then Alaine dragged him upwards.</p><p> </p><p>            They surfaced beneath the overturned canoe. Glenvar gasped, swiping the water from his eyes as he blurted, “Well, I’m glad yer magic didn’t break my <em>kirk</em> or somethin’! Why ain’t we tried feckin’ like this before?”</p><p> </p><p>            Alaine shrugged. “We can try it now,” she suggested. There was no protest from Glenvar, and he wasted no time kicking off his shoes and pants. They sunk to the bottom of the lake with all of their supplies. He wrapped his legs around the mermaid’s waist, holding the sides of the boat to stabilize himself. Alaine wriggled her tail in a fast, undulating motion to match his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>            It was dark under the canoe, nearly pitch black until something began to glow beneath the water. Glenvar’s magical <em>flamcor</em> burned hot in his chest, pulsing with the beat of his racing heart. The stone’s glow penetrated through his shirt, casting the underside of the canoe in a warm, orange light.</p><p> </p><p>            Alaine felt its heat radiating from his body. She wrapped her arms around him and basked in its warmth, holding him tightly as he neared his climax. She could tell by his ragged breaths when he was near, and then he let out a loud, breathy growl, squeezing her waist with his thighs. His eyes rolled back in his head, muscles relaxing all at once. He lost his grip on the sides of the boat, letting himself slowly sink into the water.</p><p> </p><p>            Alaine giggled as she lifted him back to the surface. Once he regained his senses, the two of them pushed the canoe upright. Glenvar climbed back inside while Alaine dived to the bottom of the lake. She returned shortly, throwing their supplies, his pants and his shoes back in the boat before crawling in herself.</p><p> </p><p>            As Glenvar put his clothes back on, she dragged her hands over her head, squeezing the water from her hair. It dried in a matter of seconds, and then her tail split back into scaly, green legs. Glenvar lied on the bottom of the boat, out of breath with a big, contented smile on his face. Alaine decided to join him.</p><p> </p><p>            They lay together for some time, listening to the crickets’ orchestra as the boat drifted lazily over the black water. All had gone dark now, and it was time to go home.</p><p> </p><p>            “Too bad we didn’t catch any fish,” mentioned Alaine.</p><p>He pulled her closer and replied, “What do ya mean? We caught a big, fat, smelly one—it’s right here!” He planted a kiss on her scaly cheek and playfully slapped her behind. Alaine opened her mouth to retaliate, then she paused, noticing a strange light glinting in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>            She reached under the seat and pulled on it. It did not come loose easily. She pulled harder with a little grunt and then it broke free, a small, metal tool that had somehow wedged itself under the seat of the canoe.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey, I think I found your bottle opener!” she exclaimed. Glenvar’s brows jumped.</p><p>He took it from her, squinting at it in the darkness. He didn’t have the sharp, Aquarian nightvision she did. Indeed, it was the very same bottle opener she gifted him only a month ago. He could feel his initials engraved on its handle.</p><p> </p><p>            He let out a laugh, big and hearty. “Ya sure did, <em>stira</em>! How ‘bout that? We got lucky twice tonight!”</p><p>“I think my buzz is wearing off. What should we do now?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>            Glenvar picked up an oar and starting rowing back to the village. “Let’s go find some bottles to open,” he suggested. “Ya still owe me fer that beer ya chucked!”</p><p> </p><p>            <strong>END</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed the story, and of course feedback is always appreciated. Let me know if you found any typos and I’ll fix them.</p><p>I love that these two clearly have some sort of BDSM kink going on, but it’s never clear who’s the dom and who’s the sub. They each want a little of both, so they can’t even have sex without turning it into this weird powerplay shit lol. At the end of the day they still love and respect eachother no matter how rough things get, and that’s why I like writing them together. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>